A New Adventure
by ChildAtHart
Summary: On Hiatus, Srry for sp wrong, until I get a good few new chapters updated. This is being completely redone and will not have any new chapters until at least the first two or three are ready. New version of the story will follow the same storyline.
1. A Visit

It has been six months since Team Rocket and Team Galactic formed an alliance and took over the world. And now Ash Ketchum has died trying to protect his friends. This caused the ultimate loss for our planet. And now, everyone is at the will of the alliance, until someone decides to stop them. This is what May Maple thought.

* * *

May sat in her room, mourning over one of her best friend's death. 

_'Its been six months and I'm still crying,' _she thought.

"May, supper's ready," her mom, Caroline, called.

"I'll be down in a minute," she called back, getting off her bed.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and to her seat.

"Are you alright dear?" her mom asked, looking concerned.

"I'll be fine, its just..." she paused, remembering Ash and all the great times they had together. She then burst into tears.

"Norman, Max, I'm going to go talk with May," she said,"Come on dear," she told May.

May followed, brushing away the rest of her tears. Caroline lead her daughter to her room. She opened the door sat her down on the bed and she then followed suit.

"May, do you mind telling me what's wrong?" she asked her daughter.

"It's just that I-I miss H-him," she said between sobs.

"Him?" Caroline asked confused a bit.

"Ash," she said softly, in an almost whisper. She knew to just say his name would result in pain for her.

"Honey, we all miss him and there's nothing we can do about it," she replied, still very concerned for her daughter.

"I-I guess you're right," May said wiping away her tears.

"You come down when you want, ok sweetie," she told her.

"Ok," May responded.

May's mom left and she sat and thought. After an hour or so thinking, she made her way downstairs. But instead of the kitchen, she went to the living room and sat on the couch. She found the remote to the TV and flipped through the channels. Eventually, she fell asleep, deep in thought on the day Ash risked his life to save the rest of their's. Her dreams were also of that day.They were in a stone, veil building. A pokemon battlefield was in the center of the room they were in. Ash was on the side closest to her, Brock, Max, and Dawn.Giovanni was on the other side. The two wer having a fierce battle.

"Go!" Ash shouted.

"No, Ash we won't leave you!"Brock shouted back.

"Go now, I'll finish him!" he yelled, glaring at Giovanni.

"You won't lay a scratch on me!"Giovanni yelled from across the field.

"We'll see about that," Ash said.

"Come on, May, we have to go," Brock said, grabbing her arm,"Ash can handle it."

"No, no I can't,"she protested.She fought back, but it was no use.They got out of the building and after getting near few hundred feet away, they heard an explosion. May turned to see it was the building that had exploded.

"No," she whispered.

After a few minutes and no sign of Ash, she began to sob, and sp did Dawn. Brock and Max looked greatly shocked.

"I'm sure he made it out," he kept reasurring himself.

Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and backup arrived Brock was to shocked to flirt and May just hoped they would find Ash. Afer an hour of searching, they found no one. Not Giovanni or Ash.She then awoke to her mother's voice.

"May," her mother whispered," May, there's someone at the door for you."

"Who?" she asked, not knowing who would even come this late.

"I'm not really sure," she answered.

May then got up and walked to the door, since she had fallen asleep in her every-day clothes. She opened the door and a hooded figure stood before her. All she could see was some black hair and his blue-jeans. Her mother had come along and stood behind her.

"Who are you?" May asked the hooded man.

" I believe you already know me if you can remember, May," he answered.

She noticed something familiar about the voice, but couldn't put her finger on it.

She then asked,"Ho do you know my name?"

"Like I said, we've met before," he answered,"Oh, I forgot," he said, pulling something from his pocket. He held it up to her and then said,"Maybe this will jog you're memory."He was holdin a half-ribbon. The metal on it was gold and the ribbon was red with a white line to the side.

Immedeatily May knew who it was.

"Ash," she whispered.

He pulled down his hood and Ash Ketchum stood before her. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. At first he was a bit shocked, but soon returned the hug.

"Ash I missed you so much," she said crying tears of joy.

"I missed you too, May," he said,smiling.

May eventually let go and then asked,"But how di..."

Ash cut her off," I'll explain later, but one answer to that question would be this: I can't leave my friends behind, no matter what."

"Ok, but what happened that caused you not to see any of us after six months?" she questioned.

"Well, all of Team Rocket and Galactic are looking for me just incase I'm alive, so its pretty hard to get around," he answered.

May then realized they had been outside the whole time. She then asked," You want to come in, I doubt mom will mind?" " And I think Max would love it if you stayed, that way he'd be able to ask you millions of questions in the morning."

"Mom you don't mind do you?" she asked, not turning to face her mother.

"Mom?" she repeated, turning around to see her mother wasn't there.

"Uh,May?" Ash looked uncertain, yet smiling.

"Yes, Ash?"

"Look down," he answered.

She did so, and there on the ground behind her, asleep, was her mom. After seeing her, she sighed. "Great," she said with sarcasim.

"I'll carry her to her room," Ash volunteered,"You'll just need to show me were her room is," he said, picking her up.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he answered simply.

"Alright, if you say so,"she said,"Her room is this way,"she told him, beginning to lead him to her mom and dad's room.She lead him down the hall by the stairs,and to the first door on the right.She opened it and they went in.Inside, Ash got a glimpse of the room. Across the room was a king-sized bed for two, with Norman fast asleep on the right side. And on either side of the bed was a nightstand, each having a few photos on them. May then pulled back the white and blue striped comforter and the two of them lied Caroline down on the left side of the bed.The two then left without a sound.

Once Ash closed the door, she whispered,"Follow me,"and started out of the hall. She took him out the hall, up the stairs, and into the second door on the left. Once inside, Ash could see the roiom completely. It had a single bed with a teal-blue comforter. On the left side of the bed, was awood-finished nightstand with three drawers. On top of the nightstand was a lamp. The lamp was like a post, with leaves carved into it. The shade of it was pyramid-like, with four sides. On the opposite wall of the bed was a small table with a medium-sized TV on top of it. On the wall to the right was a door leading to the closet, and a wood-finished dresser beside it.

"This is the guest room," May told him,"You can stay here for now."

"Thanks, May," he said.

May smiled and said," No problem, Ash."

She then went to her room after they said their goodnights. May lied in bed, trying hard to sleep, but could not. She felt something wasn't right. She then thought she might know what to do. She got up from her bed and went out the door. She then went to Ash's room. She quietly opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Ash, are you awake?" she asked into the darkness.

"Yeah," he answered from where the bed was," I couldn't sleep.

"Me neither," she said," Well, I came to ask, d-do you mind if we share the bed?" she asked. Ashe looked shocked, as if he were suddenly twenty years older all of a sudden." Just for tonight," May added quickly slightly blushing by now.

"I-I don't mind, but wouldn't your parents be suspicious or something like that?" he asked.

"I doubt it," she answered," Worst case scenario: Max walks in while we're still asleep and finds us in the same bed," she smiled, holding a giggle wanting to escape her mouth.

"Yeah," Ash chuckled," I can jist imagine him getting a camera for the occasion."

They were both now laughing. Eventually, they stopped and May moved toward the bed, while Ash moved over. May lied down, and her head ended up on his arm, which was still draped across her pillow.

"Sorry," she said, sitting up.

"Its fine," he said," I don't mind."

"O-ok," she stammered, lying back down on his arm, blushing. After lying down for a few minutes, May found lying on Ash's arm was rather... comfortable. Soon, she heard soft snores coming from Ash. She looked at him.

'_He looks so peaceful,'_ she thought. She then put her other arm over his black t-shirt, and eventually fell asleep herself. Her dreams this time, were going to be peaceful and joyful.


	2. Memories

Last time I forgot to write this: Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, any of the characters, or anything like that.

Also sorry it took me so long to start writing this chapter, but I promise to write chapter three soon after this.Now, let the chapter begin.

* * *

Ash awoke and began to get up, but felt something on his arm. He saw May anf blushed slightly, remembering his late-night arrival. Carefully, he lifted her head off of his head and onto the pillow. He guessed by the sun's position in the sky that it was roughly six in the morning. He decided he would get dressed, go downstairs, and outside for a walk to the woods. He grabbed his pack from a corner and went to the bathroom. Inside, he quickly changed. Then he went to put his pack up. He opened the door, lay his pack back in the corner, and looked over at May. 

Ash thought she looked beautiful, with the sunlight comming from the window anf brightening her face. For the first time, Ash noticed that May wasn't waring her bandanna. He also didn't remember her wearing it last night. Ash smiled to himself looking at May once more before walking out the bedroom door.

Ash quietly tiptoed downstairs, not wanting to wake anyone. He got to the door before he heard someone.

" Ash, where are you going?" May asked in a whisper, worry in her voice.

" To the woods,"he answered." When did you wake up?"

" After you shut our- I mean the bedroom door," she answered, blushing, at the idea of her and Ash having their own room to themselves.

" Oh," he blushed remembering how he'd woken up taht morning with May so close to him," Sorry I woke you."

" Its fine," she replied quickly." You mind if I come along with you?" she asked hopingly.

"Not at all," he smiled," But, you might want to change out of your pajamas," he told her, starting to chuckle.

May blushed, now noticing she was still in her pajamas and said," I'll be right back," before rushing up the stairs.

May reached the bedroom quickly and grabbed a change of clothes from her bag. She then dashed out the door and to the bathroom. She dressed quickly and looked in the mirrior. She was wearing her usual red t-shirt with the white stripe down the middle. She also wore her tight navy blue skirt with her white mini-skirt over it. She then fastened her bandanna on top of her head.Satasfied, she made her way downstairs to a waiting Ash.

"Ready?" he asked, turning to face her.

" You bet," she answered him.

Ash opened the door and they headed to the woods. They walked on the dirt path that lead up o the house. At the end of it Ash turned right, May right behind him.

"So, why are we going to the woods?" May asked.

" No particular reason," Ash told her.

May just shrugged and they walked on in silence, for awhile. They wathched the pokemon of the woods, remembering good times they'd had. They did this untilAsh's stomach let out a loud growl.

" Maybe we should go back now," May giggled.

"Good idea," Ash agreed looking at his stomach while thinking about all the foods he could.

They walked back and eventually found the path.

"May!" they heard someone shout.

" That must be Max," May said."Oh! I forgot, Ash, hurry everyone will be happy to see you," she squealed, starting to run." Everyone thought you were..." she started to slow down, then stopped, and fell to her knees, and started sobbing silently.

" May what's wrong?" Ash asked, concerned, after catching up with her.

" Its just I-I ..." she began.

"Remembered that day," Ash finished for her.

She nodded slowly.

" I can tell you what really happened when we get back to the house if you want," he told her.

" O- okay," she said still silently sobbing.

He offered her one of his hands and she took it, and he helped her up. They walked back to the house, and found Max waiting on the front porch.

Once he saw them he shouted," Ash, we thought you were..." he didn't finish, but looked down at her shoes instead. He looked up again and saw something to make him snicker.

"Hey what's so funny!" May shouted, clearly forgetting about earlier.

" You two ar- are," he didn't finish because of his snickering.

" Are what," May demanded.

" Holding hands," he finished matter -of -factly.

They both looked down to see they were holding hands and quickly pulled away, blushing furiously.

Max kept laughing at them until Norman came out.

" What are you to arguing about this time?" he asked. That's when he noticed Ash." Ash, but how?" he asked puzzled.

" I'll explain inside," Ash told the former gym leader.

Norman nodded and they all filed inside. They went to the kitchen to where Caroline was cooking breakfast.

Caroline turned to see Ash, but she, unlike the others knew he was here.

"Good morning Ash, May," she smiled, then returned to cooking.

" Did mom know you were here?" Max asked Ash, confused.

" I guess," he answered." I thought she fell asleep before I showed them who I was." " It was pretty late when I finally made it here," Ashtold him, thinking of last night." After she fell asleep, I helped May get her to your parents room. After that May showed me the guest room, where I stayed last night w..." he stopped himself before he finished.

He looked over at May who was glaring at him. She may not care for her parents knowing, but Max was another story.

" So Ash, are you going to tell us what happened?" she asked, still obviously angry.

Evoryone sat down. May and Max on either side of him, and Norman by Max. Caroline just cooked, but still listened.

" Well, after you guys left," he looked at Max and May," I called out Monferno. I had him set the place in flames, and I ran after calling him back to his pokeball. I found a window and jumped out of it before the place exploded( May, Max, and Caroline gasped at this, but Norman merely nodded, having already guessed what Ash did next). Before I hit the ground, I called out Staraptor, and he caught me. Unfortonately, we landed in a wood too far off from you guys. I had guessedthat everybody thought I was dead after about five hours, and thought it may become a good thing once I told you all I was alive. After around a week, I got out of the wood, and traveled until I reached Jubilife City. From there, I went to Twinleaf Town."

" So Dawn knows your alive," Max asked, sounding relieved.

" Let Ash finish," Norman told them.

Ash had tears in his eyes, but sill continued." Once I reached the town," he choked out," it was burnt down."Once he said that,everyone was gaping at him, even Caroline, who had come over to sit.

" So, Dawn is..." Max couldn't finish.

" I'm not sure Max. I'm not sure." he told the boy." I just hope she wasn't there when the townwas set on fire." After a minute he continued." After I stayed at the town for awhile, I went back to Jubilife. All kinds of Galactic and Rocket grunts were there, so it was near midnight once I got past them all. I rest for awhile near the pond seperating Canalve and Jubilife, and once I woke up, I used Staraptor to fly across. After that, I had to sneak onto a ship that went to Slateport. From there, I made my way here, which is why it took six months." he finished.

Everbody was silent, until Max asked," Hey Ash, where's Pickachu?"

" He's somewhere in the Petalburg Woods" he answered.

" But Ash don't you think he might get hurt or something?" May asked with concern.

" After all this time, I'm pretty sure he can handle himself," Ash stated.

" Alright," May sighed." But why didn't we see him during our walk?" she asked.

" Your guess is as good as mine," he answered her. Max was now snickering again." What are you laughing at now," Ash asked, knowing he'd make fun of him and May again.

" During your walk, I bet you were kissin' each other," Max laughed.

May and Ash blushed before shouting," WE DID NOT!" in unison, which caused them to blush more.

" Breakfast is ready," Caroline told them, easing the tension. She layed large plates in the center of the table filled with eggs, bacon, sasuage, toast, and hash browns. Ash and May instantly grabbed plates and began to eat.

After Ash had eaten his fill( around twenty plate fulls) he thanked Caroline, and headed for the door.

" Where are you going Ash?" May called from the kitchen.

" To go look for Pickachu," he called from the doorway.

" Can I come?" May asked, coming into the living room.

" Sure, why not," he answered smiling.

" Have fun making out," Max called from the kitchen.

They both blushed and walked out the door before he could say any more.

They walked a few feet before they heard the dooropen and thenshut behind them.They turned to see Max.

" Can I come too?" he asked." I promise I won't laugh when you kiss," he begged.

Both May ans Ash were about to tackle him to the ground, when they heard a loud crackling.They turned just in time to see a large thunderbolt in the sky.

"Pikachu," Ash whispered before taking off.

* * *

I hope everyone reading this likes it so far. Chapter three will be up soon, as I promised. I'm preety sure most of you have guessed what shipping the story is. Please review. 


	3. Blasting Off Again!

Alright, maybe I didn't update as soon as I thought I would, and I'm sorry for that, anyway here's chapter three. Chapter four will be typed very soon, also( I promise you this time ). I also plan on writing another story soon, so chapter five may take awhile, but not too long. One more thing, here are the ages of the characters in the story:

Ash: 14

May: 13

Max: 12

Dawn:12( possibly later in story)

Brock: 19( later in story)

Norman: 32

Caroline: 30

Delia: 31( later in story)

Professor Oak: 58( later in story)

There may be a few others too. If so, I'll give their ages in later chapters.

* * *

" Ash, wait!" May shouted from behind him. He didn't stop, but continued to where the lightning had lit the sky. May and Max ran behind him, running as fast as they could. After a few minutes of running, they came to a clearing. In the clearing, Pikachu was battling a Cacnea and Dustox.

" Team Rocket!" Ash shouted," Will you ever stop chasing Pikachu?" he shouted.

" The twerp is alive!" a female voice shouted.

" Jessie, you actually thought I'd die battling your pathetic boss?" Ash asked in a mocking tone.

" Well, actually, we did," a male voice answered.

" And da boss ain't pathetic neither," a scratch - cat pokemon added.

" Well you either give me back Pikachu or face a painful blast off." Ash told them, grabbing a pokeball.

Pikachu watched the whole scene from behind team rocket in a glass jar. He also had a few cuts and bruises on his body.

" Well twoip we'll keep Pikachu, but we ain't blastin' off either," Meowth said.

" Yeah kid, you have no idea what six months of training does for you," James added.

" Fine have it your way," Ash said, throwing the pokeball.

"Torttera, frenzy plant!" Ash shouted as the pokeball opened up to reveal a large tortoise-like pokemon with small trees on its back. Once it was ready, it shot large vines from the ground.

But as she said this, one of the vines hit her Dustox, sending it flying into a nearby tree. When it hit the ground, it had already fainted.

" You guys forgot, I was able to train for six months too." he declared.

" Dustox, return," Jessie muttered.

"If you think that'll stop us you've got another thing coming at you twerp," Jessie told him.

"How so?" Ashe asked in a mocking tone.

"Like this!" Jessie shouted, throwing a pokeball in the air. " Go Typhlosion!"

"Did we mention we got a promotion while you were gone?" James asked sarcastically, also pulling out his new pokemon. He had his Cacnea return before he through it and then shouted,"Go Abomasnow!"

Ash quickly got another pokeball so it would be even.

"Typhlosion, Fire Blast!" Jessie screamed before Ash threw the pokeball.

Torterra didn't have time to move, and was hit with the full force of the blast. Dust came to the air, so Ash acted quickly.

"Go, Monferno. Use Flame Wheel on Abomasnow!" he shouted. Since he could not see, Abomasnow was also hit with full force. "Keep it up," Ash told his pokemon, even though he could not see him. Not to long after, the dust cleared, revealing a fainted Torttera. "Torterra, return," Ash held up Torterra's pokeball as a beam of red light shot out, and then his pokemon was gone.

Ash was about to pull out another pokeball, but May had caught up and asked," Can I help?" Ash looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. " Alright, go Wartortle!" she shouted. Out of her pokeball came another tortoise-like pokemon. This one stood on two legs though, and had a blue-violet skin tone. She also had ears like puffy white clouds.

"Tortle," she said.

"Well that's new," Ash noticed

" She evolved after a few more weeks of training after the... incident," she told him, after coming up with a word to describe the day Ash was thought to be dead. " Alright now, Wartortle use Bubblebeam!" May shouted to her pokemon. Max watched from behind Ash and May as the bubbles shot at both Abomasnow and Typhlosion. James though called for Abomasnow to dodge, but Typhlosion wasn't as lucky. Typhlosion shot back at Jessie and they were both knocked into a tree.

Inside the glass jar, Pikachu cheered," Pika!" He then got a worried expression and shouted,"Pika - Pi!"

Ash saw the problem immediately. His Monferno had been knocked out, and Abomasnow was about to fire a Hyper Beam at May. Ash moved quickly so he could save May. He reached May and pushed her out of the way. However, he had no time to move. Once the attack hit, he sreamed at the top of his lungs in agony. May turned onto her back to see what happend, and gasped in horror. " Ash!" she yelled as she got up and ran to him.Ash had his eyes closed in pain when he felt her hands on his shoulders, trying to help him.

" May... help Pikachu," he whispered.

" But Ash," she protested," what about you?"

" I'll ... be fine," he answered, coughing.

" Alright," she whispered. She then stood up and pulled out another pokeball, as she recalled Wartortle." Come on out Blaziken" she shouted." Use Blaze Kick, followed up with Overheat!" she commanded. James, not knowing what to tell his pokemon, just stood and watched. He did so until Abomasnow was knocked back into him and he crashed into Jessie and Typhlosion, who were already knocked out. Meowth, holding Pikachu's glass jar, looked horrified, and dropped the jar. May saw this, and she got an idea. " Pikachu, finish it up with Volt Tackle!" she shouted. Pikachu didn't even hesitate over May not being his trainer.

"Pikapikapikapikapikapika,"he chanted," Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Once Pikachu reached them, the Rocket trio shot into the air in a cloud of smoke. Jessie awoke and shouted with the other two," We're blasting off again!" and shot away in a twinkle of light.

'_Now to save Ash'_ May thought before turning and running to him along with Max and Pikachu, so she could take him to her house safely.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	4. Argument and Thoughts

As promised here is chapter four, written nearly write after three. Enjoy...( Couldn't find any other words to put after this).

* * *

Ash awoke and found he was in the guest room's bed. By the darkness outside he could tell it was late. He tried moving, but found it very painful. He sat staring at the dark ceiling, until he heard someone stirring in their sleep by him. Ash turned his head to see May sitting on a chair, beginning to wake up.

She blinked a few times, and then rubbed her eyes. She finally got her eyes focused and saw Ash staring at her.  
"Ash, your awake!" she shouted, and then leaned over to hug him.

"May... that hurts," he winced. She stopped hugging him and mumbled sorry." Also, everyone else will be awake if you keep shouting," he smiled.

May blushed and asked," How are you feeling?" concerned of his health.

"Almost fine," he half-joked.

"That's good to hear... I think," she laughed quietly, and soon felt drowsy again."I think I'll go to my bed and let you rest," she told him, getting up to leave.

"Alright," Ash said, even if he wasn't quite ready for May to leave." Wait, May," he called before she closed the door.

"Yes, Ash?" she asked, poking her head back in.

"What happened?" he asked, not remembering anything after being hit with Hyper Beam." I mean how long was I out, and what happened after I got hit with Hyper Beam?"

"Well," she began," you were out for about eight ours now, and after that I had Blaziken finish off Abomasnow. Then, Meowth dropped Pikachu's jar and I had him use Volt Tackle. Finally, they blasted off again."

"Oh..well I'm glad you didn't get hurt," he smiled," and thanks for making sure I didn't get hurt will I was out."

"No problem, Ash," she smiled in return," and thanks for saving me, too."

"No problem," he said before felling very drowsy.  
"G'night, May"

"Good night,Ash," she said before leaving the room. She silently walked to her room, not wanting to wake anyone. She opened her door and walked to her bed. She lay soundly for a few minutes before falling asleep.

* * *

May awoke the next day after hearing a door slam shut. The sound seemed to come from downstairs. She quickly got out of bed to take her morning shower, since she hadn't the day before. She gathered a change of clothes, and headed toward the bathroom.

* * *

Downstairs, Ash sat frustrated on the couch. He ran over what happened in his mind.

_Everyone but May sat at the table eating breakfast.( Ash had recovered quickly) After Ash had finished, he went to the living room and sat on the couch. After a minute, Norman came into the living room._

_"Ash, may I talk to you, in private?" he asked._

_"Sure," Ash answered_

_Norman lead Ash to his and Caroline's bedroom. After Ash walked in, Norman closed the door._

_"Ash, I have a question to ask you," he told him._

_"Yes?" Ash asked politely._

_"Why did you do what you did?" he asked the boy._

_Ash knew exactly what he was talking about."For the same reason I told May: To make Giovanni and Cyrus think I'm dead," he told him, getting slightly angry._

_"In doing so, you realize no one seems brave enough to stop them, and they now have world domination, I presume?" he asked calm, yet angrily._

_"You realize I've been hiding in the shadows, listening to members of Team Rocket and Galactic, devising a plan to stop them, I presume?" Ash asked, not at all bothering to be polite. _

_"Yes, but still, now Sinnoh and Kanto are getting the worst of this reign because of your decision!" Norman shouted."Soon Jhoto and Hoenn will have the same!"_

_"I know my decision was stupid and I put everyone's world into darkness!" he shouted back." But Kanto and Sinnoh aren't getting the worst of the reign..." he finished the end softly._

_"How's that?" Norman asked harshly._

_"Well right now, Those two countries have the worst, but soon.." he started tearing up," but soon, Hoenn will be in the worst position. I heard too much listening to the members of Team Rocket and Galactic. _

_"What are you talking about?" Norman asked, worried but not showing it._

_" Well they'll start by taking pokemon and burning houses, but then..." he was choking up," then, they'll start raiding houses,... and killing everyone in sight." Ash finished._

_There was a deathly silence between them before Norman shouted" I don't believe this!" and then walked out and slammed the door shut.Ash had just walked back to the living room and sat on the couch._

Now he sat there, trying to think. He got up and walked to the kitchen, where Caroline was washing the dishes.

"Mrs. Maple?" he asked, getting her attention.

"Oh, call me Caroline dear," she smiled.

"Ok... well can you tell anyone that asks that I'm out thinking?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course, dear," she answered, and then turned back to the dishes.

Ash walked from the kitchen and out the front door. He walked down the dirt path and went once again to the Petalburg Woods.

* * *

May came out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen were her mom was finishing washing the dishes. She turns to see her daughter." Good morning,May," she smiled.

"Good morning, mom," May smiled back," Is there any breakfast left?"

"Yes," she answered," I left you some in the microwave so it wouldn't get cold."

"Thanks, mom," May said

"Your welcome, sweetie," she said, still smiling.

May quickly ate her breakfast, and walked into the living room. Max sat on the sofa, looking disappointed.

"What's wrong, Max?" May asked her younger brother.

"I wanted to show Ash the pokemon I've caught since I became a trainer, but when I came back downstairs, he was gone," he answered.

"Don't worry Max, I'm sure you'll be able to show him your pokemon later," she smiled.

" I know, but I want to show him now," he complained.

May just rolled her eyes.'_Now where to find Ash,' _she thought, before going to ask her mom.

* * *

Ash sat, leaning against a tree, trying to figure out a way to stop the reign of Teams Galactic and Rocket. He had figured he would need the help of the rest of his friends including: Brock, May, Max, Misty, Tracey, and Dawn( if she was alright and he could find her ). Ash had decided that was what he would need to do before going to defeat Giovanni and Cyrus. Now he had to think when the right time to give May her gift. He had found the little pokemon on his way back to Hoenn while traveling on a boat he had stowed upon. Ash had found him by luck, and the pokemon remembered Ash after he saw him.

Just then he heard someone shout his name, and he put the pokeball in his pocket before getting up.

"Over here!" Ash shouted to May who was walking toward the wood.

She noticed him and ran over."I thought I would find you here," she said, after reaching him.

"Well you did," Ash said with a smile.

May smiled back before asking," What did you come out to think about anyway?"

"So you asked your mom where I was?" Ash asked.

"Yep," she answered brightly.

"I came out here to think about a few things," he told her.

"Well are you ready to go back yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ash answered, smiling as they walked back to the Maple residence.

'_Soon, Prince of the Sea, you will be reunited with May_' Ash thought, pulling the pokeball from his pocket and putting it into his bag.

* * *

I'm guessing most of everyone knows what May's gift is now. I always liked Manaphy, so I decided Ash would get Manaphy on his way to Hoenn. Also Ash has a new pokemon of his own that he caught. You will see soon what it is. Please review!


	5. Battle and Swimming

Alright, here is chapter five. I guess I got it up sooner than I thought. Ash's new pokemon will be revealed in this chapter, and so will Max's team of pokemon. Also, if you have not noticed already, the pokemon have genders in this fic.  
Now, on with the story!

* * *

Ash and May walked back to the house to where Max was once again waiting for them. Max didn't notice them at first, but once he saw them he didn't make any jokes about them, but looked excited instead.

"Good you finally found him," Max smiled excitedly.

"Yes, I did. Now you can show him your pokemon," May said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I forgot you started your journey, Max. So, what pokemon do you have?" Ash asked, remembering the day Max went back to Hoenn to start his journey.

Max smiled brightly as he pulled out all of his pokeballs."Come on out guys!" he shouted as he threw his five pokeballs into the air. Ash watched as the pokeballs revealed Max's pokemon. In front of them were a Kirlia, Marshtomp, Lairon, Plusle, and Minun.

"I see you chose a Mudkip as your starter, and you did go back to get Ralts,"Ash noticed.

"Yep,"Max replied."So Ash, do you have any new pokemon that you caught in Sinnoh besides Torterra, Monferno, or Staravia?" Max asked after a minute."Those are the only pokemon I remember you having until you disappeared."

May was curious of this, too. She then decided to release her pokemon as well."Alright guys, time to come out!" she shouted throwing her five pokeballs in the air. Now, in addition to Max's pokemon and Pikachu, were a Blaziken, Wartortle, Skitty, Beautifly, and Munchlax.

Ash answered Max's question after seeing May's pokemon."Actually, I did catch two along the way here." He threw his pokeballs in the air as well, but only three, keeping the two new pokemon in their pokeballs for the minute, and Pikachu's pokeball was in his bag. From Ash's pokeballs came his Torterra, Monferno, and Staravia all looking well rested.

"So, what are your two new pokemon?"Max asked once Ash had the three pokeballs again.

"I'll show you one for now, as the other I will keep as a surprise,he told Max as he threw a pokeball in the air. Once it was open, the pokemon was revealed.

"Cool!"Max shouted as he walked up to the pokemon.

"Pikachu liked Luxio ever since they met," Ash told Max as Pikachu went to talk to Luxio in his language. Once Plusle and Minun saw the two other electric pokemon, they stopped playing and went over to them. " And by the looks of it Plusle and Minun like him too," Ash laughed. Most of the pokemon began to play a game of tag except Munchlax, Torterra, Blaziken, Staravia, and Beautifly.

May, Max, and Ash watched the pokemon playing. Beautifly and Staravia both were flying in the skys, and Blaziken and Torterra were beginning a sparing match. Munchlax lay under the shade of a tree as he took his nap. The three of them laughed and joined in the fun a few times too.After an hour or so, they all settled down and recalled their pokemon.

"Hey Ash, do you wanna' battle?"Max asked eagerly.

"Sure,"Ash answered."Besides, I believe around a year ago I promised you a battle once you had started your journey."

They both smiled as they each went to an opposite side of the front yard. May would referee the match, as she was the only other person there. It would be a three-on-three battle. May checked if each of them were before she signaled the beginning of the match.

* * *

"Alright go, Staravia!"Ash shouted, throwing pokeball in the air

"Let's go, Kirlia!"Max shouted at nearly the same time as Ash.Once both pokemon were out, Max made the first move.  
"Use Psychic!" Max shouted. Kirlia successfully landed the attack, causing Staravia to fly back a few feet.

"Staravia, Aerial Ace!"Ash yelled. Staravia flew in a circle before heading for Kirlia at full speed. Max called for Kirlia to dodge, and she did so. "Staravia, Wing Attack!" Ash told his pokemon right after Kirlia had dodged. Staravia landed the attack this time, and now the two pokemon stared at each other, both waiting for their trainers' command.

"Kirlia, Teleport!" Max shouted as he smirked. Kirlia teleported to somewhere unknown to both Ash or Staravia. Staravia tried to find its opponent to no avail. "Kirlia, finish it with Psychic!" Staravia, not knowing where the attack was coming from, was hit and fell to the ground.

"Staravia is unable to battle, Kirlia is the winner of round one,"May said as evenly as she could.

"Staravia, you did a great job buddy, now return,"Ash said as Staravia went back into his pokeball.

"Kirlia, excellent job!"Max shouted gleefully." Now return."

Max and Ash both chose their next pokemon, once again shouting their names at the same time. Max shouting Marshtomp, Ash Luxio.

"Luxio, Thunderbolt!"Ash this time got the first move.

"Marshtomp, try to dodge!"Max yelled to his pokemon. Marshtomp tried, but failed to dodge. He was still standing after the attack, so Max shouted his command. "Use Take Down!"

Luxio sidestepped just in time. Seeing the opportunity, Ash shouted,"Iron Tail!"Luxio landed the attack, but Marshtomp was still standing. "Luxio, Thunder!"Ash yelled, hoping to end the round. Once again, the attack landed, but it again was still standing. But this time, a white glow covered Marshtomp, as it began to evolve.

Max stared in amazment once he saw not Marshtomp, but Swampert standing in front of him. He then smiled, and shouted,"Swampert, Muddy Water!"

The attack hit Luxio, but he still stood. Ash tried once again to finish the round. "Alright, Luxio, use Thunder again!" Once again it was a hit, and his time Swampert fainted.

"Swampert is unable to battle, Luxio wins the second round," May said, now trying not to cheer for Ash.

"You did a good job Swampert, now return," Max said proudly.

"Great job, Luxio, return," Ash stated.

The final round began with Ash using Monferno, and Max using Plusle.

Max this time got the first move."Quick Attack!" he shouted. Plusle moved quickly towards Monferno.

"Dodge, then use Mach Punch!" Ash shouted before Plusle reached Monferno. Monferno dodge and did as his trainer had commanded. The attack made contact, and Plusle flew back to his trainer's feet.

"Plusle, are you alright!" Max shouted worriedly.Plusle answered with a 'Plus', and the battle continued. "Plusle, use Spark, followed up with Quick Attack!" Plusle created a ball of energy, and flew too quickly for Monferno to dodge. Monferno was getting up when Plusle hit again with Quick Attack. Monferno stumbled getting up, but was able to battle.

"Monferno, Flame Wheel!" Ash yelled. Monferno blew flames in front of his face before doing a flip and was enveloped in them. He speedily headed for Plusle, but the small pokemon dodge just in time. "Keep it up Monferno!" Monferno kept coming at Plusle, but every time the pokemon dodged.

Max decided to try and stop it. " Plusle, use Thunderbolt!" The attack made contact, and Monferno lay on the ground, having been fainted. Max cheered, and went out to hug Plusle. "Great battle Plusle!" Max shouted happily.

Ash had Monferno return and walked up to Max."Great battle, Max," he congrdulated him," You've trained your pokemon well."

May had come to join them, and congratulated Max also. Max just kept jumping and shouting in joy. Ash and May laughed as he did so. They finally went inside once Caroline had shouted telling them lunch was ready. They all walked inside with broad smiles, ready to eat all they could.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating lunch, Max, May, and Ash decided to go swim. They would swim at the sea( I think its a sea) by the town and Petalburg Wood. They took turns in the bathroom to change into their swimming trunks, or in May's case, bathing suit. Max rushed out the door and ran to the sea. May started to run behind him, too. Ash though, told them he would be a minute, as he needed to get something.

He walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Once inside, he looked in his bag until he found the pokeball containing Manaphy. He hoped he would be able to give him to May during the time they were swimming. He didn't mind Max being there, as he had also met Manaphy. If he could find a time to give Manaphy to her, maybe the pokemon could swim with them. He put the pokeball in his pocket and dashed downstairs. He raced out the door, and within a few minutes, was at the sea.

He saw May and Max splashing water at each other and laughing historically. He ran to the water and joined in the splashing. After racing, splashing, diving, and having fun for nearly twenty minutes, they were already exhausted. They were resing on the shore by the sea before starting to swim again.

"Alright, Max," Ash began,"now you can see the other pokemon I caught on my way here."

"Huh?" Max had already forgotten Ash had caught another pokemon. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, remembering all of sudden." So what are you waiting for, show us!" Max said impatiently.

Ash took the pokeball from his pocket and held for a moment, telling Max and May,"You guys have met him before, and I'm sure you'll be happy to see him, expecially you May." May and Max were both curious of what pokemon Ash was talking about, and were brought from their ideas when Ash through the pokeball. The gleam of red light traveled to the water, and when it cleared, it appeared the pokemon had gone underwater.

"Where is he?" May asked.

"Probably underwater, every time I let him out to train when I found some water, he did this," Ash answered. Ash walked to the water and got in. He dived under the water and came back up with the pokemon in his hands. At first Max and May could not see the pokemon, but when Ash got closer they could clearly see which pokemon it was.

"Manaphy!" May shouted and ran toward Ash. Manaphy turned upon hearing his name, and jumped out of Ash's hands once he saw May. They hugged tightly, as Manaphy kept saying,"Mana." Max stood with his mouth open, dumbfounded.

"Bu.. But how?"he stuttered out. He looked to Ash for an explanation, and Ash began to tell what happened after they sat down.

"Well, I was on a ship heading to Hoenn,and I stood out on the main deck, but where no one could see me,"he began."I was about to head back down to the lower deck, when I herd something splashing in the water. When I looked out by the boat, Manaphy was right beside it, looking directly at me every time he came above the water. Once he saw that I'd noticed him, he jumped up into my arms. Apparently he had remembered me. Well I asked him if he wanted to come with me, and he had nodded. I also told him once I found you, May," he nodded at her," that he would be able to travel with you." he finished.

A minute later, Ash was being hugged tightly by May."Thank you so much, Ash,"she said gratefully.

"May... can't... breathe," Ash chocked out.

"Sorry,"May apologized, letting go. Max was snickering again, and this time May decided to hit him rather hardly on the head, leaving Ash chuckling instead. "Serves you right,"May said triumphantly.

"That hurt,"Max whined, rubbing his head."I'm telling Mom and Dad,"he said, getting up and rushing to the house, having something to tell on May for. May gave Manaphy to Ash and began to run after him, leaving Ash laughing, and Manaphy with a confused look.

Ash decided to leave Manaphy out of his pokeball ,and would give May the pokeball later. "Let's go," Ash said getting up, while still holding Manaphy. They walked back to the house, Manaphy chanting happily the whole time.

_'Well this was an interesting way to end the day'_ Ash thought before walking in the door.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter five. May now has Manaphy, and Ash's new pokemon is Luxio. What will await in the next chapter? Read and find out. Once again, please review!


	6. Another Adventure

Alright, I'm back to writing again. Every time I write a new chapter, it will be about a week before I write the next, to let everyone reading this know. This is because I hate school, and usually come home to read some stories on here. The weekend is usually better, so that's when I write. Spring Break was last week, and that's how I got about 3 chapters finished. Okay, I'll shut up now and begin the chapter!

* * *

Walking into the house, Ash stared at May and Max telling their sides of what happened, while Caroline and Norman sat on  
the couch. Both of the parents had faces on that said please-end-it-now. Ash laughed softly, as to not let anyone notice him. He walked over to May and Max, grabbed them both by the arms, and told them,"Come on you two, you're annoying both of them." Both of them crossed their arms across their chest and 'hmphed', while looking away from Ash. Ash could hear both parents sigh in relief as he dragged their children away.

He lead them up to the guest room were he stayed, and pulled them in the room along with him. The two children glared at each other from across the room, while Ash surveyed the scene before him. He sighed and asked the two of them sarcastically,"Can we stop the glaring?" They both glared at him for a moment before calming down.

"She started it,"Max accused.

"No , yo did,"May stated, starting another argument.

"No you punched me,"Max stated.

"Well, if you didn't -"May wasn't able to finish because Ash sternly yelled loud enough for them to hear,"Enough!"

They looked at him. He sighed, as they had finally stopped fighting."Okay, we have business to attend to,"he stated firmly, while Manaphy just sat in his hands looking around the room. The little pokemon seemed fascinated.  
"First off,"Ash began,"here is Manaphy back."Ash said this giving May Manaphy. "And here is his pokeball."Ash gave her the pokeball he had caught Manaphy with after the little pokemon had agreed to coming with him. She thanked him and he continued,"And second, I have a plan on how to end Team Galactic and Rocket's reign." May and Max now looked focused and determined.

Ash smirked and continued."First of, we'll need to get most of everyone that we know can help us. For example there is:  
Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, and possibly Professor Oak, Drew, Dawn, Paul, and Kenny."The two others got confused looks at the mentioning of Paul and Kenny's names, as they had never met nor heard Ash, Dawn, or Brock tell of them."Rivals"he told them simply. They nodded and he once again continued the plan.(sorry of the many times I have used the word continued.)  
"After we have all the help we can get, we will divide in to two groups, one to the Sinnoh headquarters and one to the Kanto headquarters. From their we can hopefully stop the reign by either destroying both headquarters or capturing both Giovanni and Cyrus."He finally finished how he thought they could stop the reign and exhaled a breath, as his speech was pretty long.

Max and May stared at Ash, then looked at each other. They caught the other's eye, and then nodded, knowing what the other was thinking.

"So, when do we leave?"they asked simultaneously.

Ash smiled at them, glad they liked the plan. He thought one of them or both might disagree, and then they would have to wait longer to make a plan that was full proof."Either tomorrow or the day after,"Ash answered."We will have to travel by night most of the time, and I suggest you bring plenty of supplies.Max and May left the room to go pack, and Ash left to go to the kitchen, with Pikachu following him.(Sorry I didn't include Pikachu in most chapters, as I forgot about the little guy. Let's say in the last chapter he was taking a nap when Ash, May and Max went to the sea. Sorry to interrupt.)

They went to the kitchen, were Caroline was finishing cooking dinner, and Norman sat, patiently waiting.He sat across from Norman, and Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder. Ash just sat, ready to end the day, and start another adventure tomorrow. He quietly told Pikachu the plan, as to not disturb the adults. Pikachu seemed to like the plan too, and went back to Ash's shoulder once Ash had finished. A few seconds later May and Max walked in, since they had finished packing. They sat by Ash, Max to the left, May to the right.(The table has six seats, and is rectangular shaped. Two seats are at the end while the other four are  
at the sides. Just wanted to get that clear.)A few minutes after May and Max had walked in, Caroline finished making dinner, and served plates, and put the rest in the center of the table.

She had made mashed potatoes with gravy, steak, and carrots. For desert she had made chocolate pudding. Ash and May, like always, immeadiatly began to eat at a high speed, while the others ate slower and with manners. By the time the rest had finished with the main course, May and Ash had finished desert. Both had chocolate around their mouths as they set their bowls down.

They seemed very tired, and set their plates and bowls in the sink. They walked up the stairs afterword to their rooms. Once May reached hers she turned to face Ash.

"Good night, Ash,"she said before she quickly kissed him on the cheek and blushed. A second later she opened her door, went inside, and shut the door . Ash stood their confused, and placed his hand were she had kissed his cheek. A minute later, he made his way to his room and walked in. He closed the door behind him, and changed into his pajamas before crawling into the bed. Tomorrow they would start another adventure, and this time not just any ordinary one. They would be dealing with a lot worse this time, but they were prepared.

Ash fell asleep, hoping he, along with everyone who helps, would be able to save the world once again.

* * *

This concludes chapter six. In the next chapter, they will begin the adventure, as you have probably guess. The title came from this chapture too. Also, if you think I mispelled a word, or did something wrong, please tell me. R&R. Sorry if the chapter seems short. Nothing more to say, but the story will continue by next week.


	7. Beginning the Adventure

Okay maybe I was wrong and I can get chapters done in less than a week, if I'm bored. Although I'm glad I can post more chapters to this story, for some reason I don't seem to want to write another one. So, I might wait until this story is finished before writing another one. Now on with the next chapter!

* * *

Ash awoke the next day early in the morning, as he had gotten used to during the time he was 'missing'. He got a set of clothes from his bag and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom he changed after he had taken a shower. He went back to his room to get some toothpaste from his bag and a toothbrush. After a few minutes of brushing his teeth, he emerged from the bathroom. He had cleaned his toothbrush and closed the cap on the toothpaste bottle. He put his toothbrush, and toothpaste back in his bag before heading downstairs.

Like every morning, he went out the door. But this time, he just stood on the front lawn, enjoying the peace of the morning. Pikachu was still asleep, so he didn't wake the small yellow mouse pokemon up. He thought over the plan in his mind, and decided he didn't need to add anything to it. He hoped that it would work. But with so many people helping him, he was sure it would work. Having stood there for half an hour, he went back in to wake up Pikachu.

He walked into his room, and walked over to his sleeping pokemon. He gently shook him and whispered,"Pikachu, wake up." The pokemon stirred a little, but did not wake up."Pikachu, wake up,"Ash whispered a bit more loudly this time, and shaking a bit harder.The pokemon woke up this time and yawed before he stood up and stretched. Pikachu looked at his trainer's face and then jumped onto his shoulder. Ash chuckled softly before heading to the door once again.

He had decided that they would leave right after breakfast last night. Ash just waited in the kitchen, sitting in the chair he had sat in for the past few days, and thought of past times. He was leaning back in his chair, and had his eyes closed. He heard the kitchen door open, and looked to see who had come in. Max stood in front of him, still in his pajamas, and still looking tired. He walked to his usual seat, sat down, and lied his head down in his folded arms.

He then sat his head up and asked,"When do we leave?"

"Right after we finish breakfast, tell your parents where we are going, and make sure we have everything we need," Ash answered.Max nodded, and went back to lying his head in his arms. After a few moments, Caroline walked in, but looked much more awake than Max. She looked as awake as Ash.

"Good morning, boys,"she greeted, smiling.

"Morning,"Ash greeted, smiling as well.

"Mornin',"Max mumbled, not lifting his head.

Caroline started making breakfast while Max and Ash waited for it to be done. Max excused himself to take a shower, and walked out the door. Caroline and Ash were left alone then, and Caroline used this opportunity to ask Ash a question.

"So, where are you three heading this time?"she asked calmly.

"How did you..."Ash realized she must have been outside the door when he told Max they were leaving. "We're going to try to stop Team Rocket and Galactic."

"Well, when you're on your journey with, please make sure May and Max stay safe. And please make sure everyone coming with you comes back,"she pleaded with concern.

"I'll make sure of it,"he stated. Caroline nodded, and Ash went back to sitting with Pikachu. Soon, Max had come back from his shower, and was dressed for the day. He sat where he was before, no longer tired. The three of them chatted, and May was soon at the table with them. Ash told her of when they were leaving and told her and Max that their mom already knew. Norman joined them soon, and sat at his seat. Caroline finished cooking breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and eggs. Ash and May gathered as many pancakes as possible, and a mountain of eggs. Like always they finished first and waited for the rest before they told Norman the plan.

Max finished before his parents, and a bit afterword Norman did. Caroline finished last. Putting her plate in the sink, she called for Norman, who had gone to watch the morning news. He came into the kitchen and saw the rest of his family and Ash sitting at the table. The children had slightly nervous expressions on their faces, and looked tense. He sat down where he did for breakfast. Finally he spoke.

"What are we discussing?"he asked them.

"Well, we'll be leaving again to go with Ash to help save the world," May answered after a moment of hesitation.

"As in we you mean you and Max?" Norman asked.

May nodded her head to answer his question.

Norman sighed and said,"And there's probably no way to keep you from leaving is there."

This time, both May and Max shook there head no.

Again Norman sighed and told them,"Well when do you plan to leave if you don't mind me asking."

Ash answered,"As soon as possible so no damage comes to any other place in any of the regions.

"I understand. Well, you may go and grab the items you have packed, and we will meet you on the porch." Norman told them before he stood and walked toward the living room and to the front door. Caroline soon got up and followed him.

The three sat for a minute before Ash said," Well let's go."

Ash stood and walked to the stairway as May and Max followed. Ash went to the guest room, May to her room, and Max to his. Pikachu followed Ash and helped him pack anything he'd forgotten before they all left to head outside. On the porch, Norman and Caroline stood waiting for them. May and Max both embraced their parents in a hug before they stood back and Caroline stated," Be careful, all of you, and make sure you come back soon.

"We will mom and you two keep safe also," May told her mom.

"Don't worry about us, honey,"Caroline said as she hugged her daughter once more.

"Make me proud and stop the evil that has come to our world," Normand told Max and May.

"We will," Max said, smiling, despite the sad demeanour that had washed over.

"And Ash," Norman spoke.

"Yes?"

"Make sure they both keep safe and watch after them." he told Ash.

"I'll make sure I do," He stated.

"Good," Norman said."now go save the world and make us proud.

"Alright, goodbye, dad," May said before hugging her father.

"Goodbye,"he said hugging her back.

May let go and turned to walk down the porch's steps as she followed Ash and Max. They were heading toward the Petalburg Woods, where on the other side they would ask Mr. Briney for a ride. Just then Ash realized something they'd hadn't decided.

"Hey guys, are we going to Sinnoh or Kanto first?"he asked his two friends.

"What do you mean Ash?" Max asked.

"I mean where will we gather people to help fight first. We will find most in Sinnoh and Kanto, so which will we go to first?"he answered.

"I think we should go to Kanto first since we would have someone who knows how to cook with us," Max answered logically.

"Good idea, Max. I forgot how good of a cook Brock is," Ash stated. "Well, it's decided, we're goin' to Kanto!" ash shouted while raising a fist.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, mimicking Ash.

The trio then dashed forward, into the sunset with determination in their eyes as they went onward, another journey ahead of them.


	8. On the Move

May and Max found that traveling in a world ruled by someone wasn't very _fun_, to say the least. They had to constantly hide for fear that Ash may be spotted, and it was hard to do so. Many towns had been abandoned, so it was hard to get supplies when they were low. It seemed that pokemon trainers had quit their adventures, as they hadn't spotted a single one on their trip. If they found a town that still had activity, May and Max would gather supplies while Ash hide in the areas near the towns.

The three had been looking for any sign of their friends. They expected to find Drew somewhere in Hoenn, but hoped to find another one of their friends. So far, though, they hadn't found any signs of them. LaRousse City had shown no sign of him, and the city seemed unaffected from both Team Rocket or Galactic. The city was still advanced in technology, and some of the scientists were trying to find ways to be able to help fight against the two teams. The three had taken rest in the city for a few more days before leaving. Since then, the three had been looking all over Hoenn for any sign of their friends, and had no luck in doing so.

"Ash, why do we need to find _everyone_ we know,"Max complained. "Couldn't the three of us easily take down Team Rocket at least?"

"Max, there are two reasons for gathering our friends. One: I want to make sure everyone is safe. And the second reason is more complicated," Ash looked up at the sky and noticed the sun setting. "We should find a place to camp. I will explain then." The two others nodded, and they searched for a place to camp. Soon, the three found a secluded spot in the woods to camp, and a fire a cackling brightly soon after. The three sat around the campfire, as Ash began to explain.

"Have you two noticed that we have only met maybe five members of Team Rocket?" Ash asked. At the nod of their heads he continued," See, I figured something out during my traveling here. If Team Rocket really wanted Pikachu, they would send stronger members, not the same three every time. Capturing Pikachu was just a distraction for us. Giovanni knew that we would be the most capable to stop him, so he distracted us while he worked on his actual plan. And that plan was to recruit more members and now they have hundreds of members. I assume that the two teams had an alliance longer that just recently. I can also guess that Team Galactic kept quiet until now to gather more members as well. The two also have another plan, but I had to run before I heard what it was," Ash finished.

Max and May were shocked, to say the least. Ash let the information set in for a few minutes, before suggesting they get some sleep. The two other members of their party agreed, and soon the trio were sound asleep.

"Can we take a little break, Ash," May whined. The three had been moving since morning, and hadn't stopped yet. Ash looked up to the sun and nodded his head in agreement.

"For now," he replied. May and Max didn't need to be told twice and were soon relaxing while Ash got some water from a nearby stream.

"May, how long have we been traveling?"Max asked.

"For about three weeks, why do you ask?" May questioned.

"I feel like its been months, and wanted to see if I was just hallucinating,"Max answered.

"I got the water!" Ash shouted, coming from the path that he'd took to get the water. May and Max each took their own canteens, and drank a little of the water. "I also caught some fish for lunch," he said holding up some fish on a line.

Soon, a roaring fire was started, and lunch was served. The three ate quietly, sharing a few words here and there. Before long, the three were on the move again. Not long after, Ash heard one of the nearby bushes rustle. He held his hand up to stop the other two.

"What is it Ash?" May asked.

"I thought I heard something in the bushes," Ash answered. As if to show this, the bushes rustled again. "Who's there,"Ash called. What happened next, none of the travelers expected. Paul, Ash's rival, stepped out from the bushes.

"Ah, I see that you are alive. Just as I had figured. You may be a loser, but I didn't think you'd die that easily," Paul replied.

"Paul, what are you doing in Hoenn?" Ash questioned.

"I'm sure you've seen Sinnoh?" Paul asked. Ash nodded. Suddenly Ash remembered something.

"Have you seen Dawn by any chance?" Ash asked.

"The blue-haired-cheerleader girlfriend of yours?" Paul asked, smirking when he saw the affects his words caused.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ash shouted,"but other than that; yes that's who I mean."

"No, I haven't seen her," Paul stated. "Now, I have to get going. See you losers,"Paul waved his hand over his head as he turned around to leave.\

"Wait!" Ashe shouted.

"What?"Paul asked, not turning around.

"I need your help to stop Team Rocket and Galactic," Ash told him. Again without turning around, Paul gave his answer.

"No,"plain and simple.

"What!,"Ash shouted. "What do you mean no!"

"I mean I'm declining,"Paul answered.

"You can't say no!,"Ash retorted.

"I just did," Paul replied before walking ahead to continue doing what he was originally. Ash seethed in anger, but calmed down a few moments later. The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the night, even though it was only a little past three, judging by the sun. Ash was still angry that Paul had declined. He thought that he might, but when he'd heard that Paul knew what was happening, anger overtook him. For all he knew, people were dying or close to it in Sinnoh, Kanto not any better off. All he could do, though, was hope that he could find a way to stop the Team's plans.

* * *

When Ash awoke, it was not the sun he awoke to, but the moon, low in the sky. He looked around to see what had awoken him, when his ears picked up a sound in the bushes. Before he knew it, a pair of hands were over his mouth, and he felt tired suddenly. Without a sound the man dragged Ash away. The man in question, wore a sliver suit, that illuminated the moon's rays. Though the man didn't know it, a pair of lavender eyes watched the entire scene unfold.

* * *

I want to apologize for the short chapter, and the long time it took me to write it. I had it finished yesterday, but my computer was a bit messed up, and wouldn't save the last bit of the chapter I wrote. Also, I am back in school, and may not be able to update as often. I'm going to try to get this story a bit more chapters, or at least a few thousand more words. I'm going to try to make the next chapter at least five thousand words to help with that, too.


End file.
